


All I thought I needed

by JynxIsntAJinx



Series: Strider Twins AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynxIsntAJinx/pseuds/JynxIsntAJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Dirk Strider are twins, living and working near the campus of an arts university. Dirk is an art major and works at the on-campus coffee shop with Dave. Dave works days at the shop but spends his nights and weekends DJing and going to raves. When two of their friends brothers move in across the hall, the Strider's world is rocked to the core as they begin to realize maybe their soul's mates aren't the person they met in the womb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just An Average Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this picture tumblr inspired to write a Strider twins AU. My friends pressured me until I finally started writing, so here we go.  
> Enjoy~!

Dave was on the phone when Dirk got home with the groceries. Not only was this an odd occurrence because it was a Tuesday(And nobody called on Tuesdays) but it was late. Dirk set the bag on the counter, keys along side it, and leaned against the marble counter top. Their small two bedroom apartment was decorated with various blades of all sizes- The white walls were covered with some of Dirk's paintings, excluding the walls that _were_ Dirk's paintings. The north wall of the living room had a plain white background, the eastern most side having cheery blossom petals. The further west you got, the more petals and actual blossoms seemed to occur. And in the corner where the North and West walls met was an ancient looking cherry tree, only half covered with blossoms. The west wall was a small, Japanese garden with a large Koi pond in the center of the wall. The east wall was still bare, a canvas just waiting for some kind of inspiration to hit Dirk in the face.

Turning to look at his twin, Dirk was pleasantly surprised to find the sensation and taste of his brothers lips on his. Apparently, in the midst of his distraction, Dave had gotten off of the phone. The simple kiss quickly turned into more as Dave ran his fingers in Dirk's hair. Pressing himself against the elder twin, Dave eagerly waited for his brother to return the gesture. His tongue danced across Dirk's lips, willing them to open, to let him explore Dirk's already-familiar mouth. But, Dirk hesitated, lost in his own thoughts. After a few moments, he finally ran his fingers through his brother's soft, platinum blonde hair.

“Welcome home...” Dave whispered softly against Dirk's neck, his tongue lightly grazing the soft flesh of Dirk's neck. “How was school today..?” He asked, pulling away to meet his brother's eye. Dirk blushed and furthered the distance between them, shrugging slightly. “Ah. I see, okay. You don't want to talk about it, because today you were doing figure drawings with a nude model. You always seem to get like this when that is the case.” Dirk's blush got even deeper.

“No, Dave, I am just concerned about you. Incest is taboo, remember?” He smirked, staring into his brother's eyes. This was a usual game for them, bouncing between who was comfortable and uncomfortable. “How would your friends react if they found out you were in love with your brother?” He asked, raising a brow. Then, it was Dave's turn to blush. “Would Rose or Jade want hang out with you then?” He grabbed Dave's hand and pulled it to his lips. “Of course... anyone in their right mind would applaud you for lasting as long as you have...” He kissed the top of Dave's hand softly, and roughly pulled his brother against his chest. “I don't blame you Dave.” He said, kissing his brothers brow.

Releasing the boy, he turned to the kitchen and got out a pan. “What do you want for dinner?” He asked, all hint of what the two had been doing completely gone. 

After thirteen years of knowing who your other half is, you learn how to bury things down in a moments notice. Dirk and Dave weren't gay either- Oh no. Dirk was the king of the campus at the local college, and Dave was the heart-throb of all the local girls both thirteen. Both boys had dated an array of different girls, and sometimes, they lasted a long time. Like with Roxy, or when Dave dated that law-student Terezi. Both of the boys loved women, but... They just loved each other more. There was something familiar about sleeping with your twin every night. Of having them hold you instead of a stranger. 

“How about spaghetti?” Dave suggested, leaping jumping up to sit on the counter. This was an average night in the Strider residence. But at alas- Something still seemed off to Dirk. As an art major, Dirk paid attention to the tiniest of details- So why did Dave seem _so happy_ to be talking to a stranger on the phone. Maybe he had gotten another DJ-ing job, but even those didn't make him that happy. It would bother him until he found out. 

“Dave...” He asked. “Who were you on the phone with when I came in?”


	2. Fates Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Dirk Strider are twins, living and working near the campus of an arts university. Dirk is an art major and works at the on-campus coffee shop with Dave. Dave works days at the shop but spends his nights and weekends DJing and going to raves. When two of their friends brothers move in across the hall, the Strider's world is rocked to the core as they begin to realize maybe their soul's mates aren't the person they met in the womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~ Finally, after nearly a year, I am updating. So sorry for those of you have actually waited for this. This chapter, Dirk meets Jake... Next chapter we will go back and find out who the mystery person Dave met the night before was. Enjoy!! I will try and update sooner than a year later... o~o'

When John woke up the next morning, all he could remember was that he was late. Jake had tried waking him up, he remembered throwing a pillow across the room at him. But damn he was so late. _I'm dead...._ He thought to himself, struggling to get on a pair of tan cargo shorts. _I am so dead, that as punishment, God is making me live this day over and over again until I learn my lesson._ When John charged into the living room of the small two-bedroom he and Jake shared, the scent of fresh bacon filled his nostrils. “Jake, did you make bacon? Knowing I was gonna be late, and that you would distract me with it. You are evil, Jake English.” 

A laugh sounded from the kitchen as the charming young man popped his head out. Northern accent making his words soft and warm like honey, he grinned deviously. “I set your clock an hour fast so you wouldn't be late on your first day at the university. I'm a pretty good prankster if I say so myself.” John's jaw dropped a little as he dropped his backpack. “Gotcha!” Jake added with a wink.

“I can't believe... I was just pranked... By someone as lame as you, Jake English.” John mumbled. He and Jake grew up next door to each other, Jake being his senior by one year. John was really close with Jade, Jake's younger sister. And vice versa, Jake was best-pals with John's older sister Jane. All four of them were really close, so when Jade and Jane took off to the city to attend the University, Jake and John decided to follow stead, if one year to late. They saved up, and got an apartment together. John would be attending the University for film making, while Jake got a job in the art department. Neither of them had really had much of a plan for what they would do afterward, but they both agreed reuniting their group was the most important thing.

“Well, I think that its about time we actually sat down and ate.” Jake said, setting down a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and scones. “I have to go in as a sub-model today for a sketching class around 15:00. Since you first class is at 08:00, and you get out of your last class at 14:00, I figured before my job you, me and the girls could stop in at that coffee shop they always go on about.” He handed John a plate, waiting for approval.

“Okay yeah!” John exclaimed, slapping piece after piece of bacon on his plate. “Sounds good to me. As long as I get to see Jade soon, I'll be happy.” He delightfully began shoving food into his mouth as Jake nodded, marking the times down in his phone. “So, don't forget. Coffee shop at 14:00.” John smiled and grabbed his bag, heading out the door with bacon still hanging from his mouth. “Yep, got it, okay.”

 

As Dirk got into his class, his mind was plagued by the conversation he and Dave had the night before. _“Oh it was no one... Some new kid I had met at the Cafe today at work.”_ Dirk sighed as he got out his sketch book and took his seat. 'If it was no one...' He thought to himself as a man wearing a black robe stepped into the room and headed for the center of the circle, 'Why did he hesitate?' Dirk looked up as the man's black robe fell to the floor. Instantly, redness filled his cheeks as he thoroughly examined today's subject. His professor began to speak as many others began to sketch the glorious, dark haired man. Dirk sat awestruck, staring. “Now class, I know this isn't our usual male subject. Mr. Ampora had a fishing accident this weekend. He is in the hospital, but should return to us within the next week or so. So for now, Mr. English has graciously agreed to sit in for him.” The professor walked around the room, helping student with their sketches as he did. Happening upon Dirk, he saw the page in front of his most promising student blank. “Strider!” The professor roared, causing Dirk to jump. “Is there a problem with the subject? Have you spotted an imperfect your hand refuses to sketch?” Dirk shook his head stood quickly, packing his things.

“Sorry sir, I don't feel well today.” Dirk muttered under his breath. He turned and practically ran from the art room. And he kept running until he was outside, a few blocks from the coffee shop. “Who was that...?”


End file.
